


June 3: It’s too early for this shit

by HerDragonKnight



Series: Prideful Days [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: (G!p) Evie, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Mal, bottom Mal, hyper as hell Audrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Getting closer day by day but you have to admit. It was only 4 AM and way too early to be dealing with caffeine pataches and stubborn exes.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Prideful Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773949
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer day by day but you have to admit. It was only 4 AM and way too early to be dealing with caffeine pataches and stubborn exes.

Mal woke to the same sting in her thighs, her back ached and when she tried to move her body trembled. Something didn't feel right. Something felt off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the rough hand stroking her bare stomach, or the lips that brushed over her neck before biting down and forced her back into an arch. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over. It didn't feel the same, it wasn't tender, patient, gentle, forgiving. She struggled against the tight hold on her thigh, snarled as the grip grew tighter. Her body felt restrained, tied down by some unknown force as the hands continued to roam her body. She felt sick, disgusted, she didn't want this anymore. She was somehow able to get one hand free, clawing at the creature above her before getting her other hand free to dig her claws in its face. Her mind raged at the thought of someone else touching her other than...other than her. She struggled under its hold, clawed harder until her fur was stained with something sticky and warm. The hands stopped. They weren't the ones she wanted, they were too rough, to forceful, she wasn't a toy and he needed to realize that. The hands retreated. Their presence didn't make her feel safe, it made her feel used, unwanted. The body above her shrunk into nothing. Her arms dropped as she panted heavily, finally able to open her eyes and surprised to see she wasn't in her room.

Mal sat up abruptly, waking the bluenette sleeping next to her. Both bare as the day they were born, only a thin blanket covering them. She looked around the room, then to the vampire who's arm was draped over her waist. She exhaled, finally getting a hold of her breathing. 

_'...fuck...what was that?'_

She heard shuffling next to her but didn't move until arms wrapped securely around her waist in a gentle hold.

"What's wrong Mal?"

Evie sounded tired, her eyes still closed and barely awake as she held the smaller girl. Mal sighed with a shake of her head. 

"Nothing just...nothing to worry your pretty little head about"

"Yeah right, I think you forgot that I'm a vampire-"

She yawned, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"...And that I can hear your heartbeat"

"Oh right...that's a thing..."

She thought Evie had fallen back asleep, until the vampire yawned again and opened her eyes to look at the lycan. Mal was covered in sweat and even looked like she'd seen some shit, she knew it wasn't her place but it didn't stop her from worrying about the purplette.

Evie glanced to the clock next to her bed. 

4:00 AM

Guess she wasn't getting anymore sleep, on the bright side it was the last day of school before they transitioned. She stretched out her back, releasing another yawn then nudged the frazzled girl with a lopsided grin. The purplette tilted her head, that wild confused look still in her eyes. 

"How about you take a shower, then we get ready for school?"

"or, we could stay in bed and you can give me more of what I had last night~" 

"or~ you can be a good girl and we get ready for school"

Evie would've laughed at the girl's pout if she wasn't half-sleep or slightly annoyed that her beauty rest had been disturbed. Then again, she didn't really care since it was Mal and not Audrey for the millionth time. Speaking of, where was she? Audrey normally broke into her house at that time to wake her up for school. It was strange to say the least, but she brushed it off as nothing. It wasn't as if the pinkette was going to burst through her wind-

"WAKE UP BI-AH!"

Two things happened at once. The first thing was that Audrey attempted to launch herself in her room, through the gods damn window. The window itself was open, but clearly she'd forgotten that the screen was always kept down and was sent back down from where she came. The second thing that happened, was Mal had covered her body with the blanket and sitting in front of her snarling at the window, ears perked and fur standing on end. The two heard shuffling then her front door was slammed open followed by rushed footsteps coming up the stairs, before the room to her door was suddenly thrown open to reveal a very energetic pinkette.

It took a moment of processing on Mal's part to recognize the bluenette's friend. Also, everything that just happened in a span of thirty seconds threw her off. She glanced at the clock herself then she grew insanely confused, whipping her head to the pinkette.

"Why the hell are you so hyper at 4 in the morning?!"

"Caffeine patches I got from some lady, she was off her rocker when she shoved them in my hands and-"

The pinkette suddenly screamed scaring the two, but she went back to talking as if nothing happened.

"Told me, _'HERE TAKE THESE AND KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!'_ , then she laughed maniacally running away!"

Both Mal and Evie looked at each other then back at the jittery pinkette.The bluenette looked at her with a tilt of her head. 

"So you mean to tell me, that you put caffeine patches on your arm...that you got from a stranger?"

"see, it started off with one then I couldn't get them off so I came to you of course!"

"Then you came to..show me?"

"Duh! You're my best-"

She screamed again, earning a whine from the lycan who shook her heard and her ears pinned back.

"Friend! I HAD TO TELL YOU!"

Evie frowned, massaging Mal'sears as she tried to deal with the situation. She still had to handle Mal's post nightmare effect and now her best friend, who for some reason, had patches from her wrists up to her shoulders and some disappearing inside her nightshirt. Audrey was still in her pajamas, meaning the girl hadn't slept and she wondered how the pinkette would be when she crashed. If she crashed actually. Audrey then sat on her bed, bouncing as she was unable to sit still.

"So...what are you guys up too!?"

Both jumped again at her sudden outburst, Mal grunted at how loud she was but it wasn't like she could make her stop.

Clearly Audrey didn't care that her best friend was not only naked but on bed as well. She cleared her throat to stop the girl from rummaging through her vanity.

"Audrey...honey?"

"Yeah?!"

Mal jumped again, looking at the girl like she was insane and noticed both her arms were covered with the caffeine patches. Her ears perked up as she wrapped a protective arm around her ma...er...Evie's waist. They didn't have things like that where she was from, so she wasn't too sure how to deal with it. The bluenette took notice of course, feeling the uneasy feeling radiating off the purplette in waves. Never one to have someone protective over her, it was something she sort of liked. It was actually cute seeing how protective the girl was. 

She scratched behind the lycan's ear as she whispered.

"It's alright Mal, I'll handle Audrey and....Audrey honey put my knife down...thank you...you go relax your dream took a lot out of you"

"how are you so nice?"

Momentarily forgetting that her best friend was, in fact, running around her house like a mad woman, Evie pulled the smaller girl on her lap earning a small lick on her nose. She smiled, kissing her lips softly. Mal kissed back pressing their bodies impossibly close. She sighed in the kiss, relax at the vampire's long fingers running through the fur on her back. These were the soft hands she wanted. She gasped, tilting her head back when a pair of lips kissed her neck. Those were the patient kisses she needed, slowly traveling from her jaw down to her collarbone. Mal sighed, completely relaxed against the bluenette. Well, until there was another scream and she yelped clinging to the vampire. Evie giggled kissing her jaw, cheek and finally pecking her lips.

Mal grumbled, feeling herself get worked up again. 

"we'll continue this later~ come on we need to get ready and I need to keep Audrey from-"

The bluenette winced once she heard a vase falling to its death and facepalmed while Mal snickered, mumbling _'RIP vase_ ' under her breathe. Evie glared at her, which only earned her a laugh. Eventually, she joined in, pushing Mal on her back and hovered over her with a sultry look in her eyes. The lycan looked up with a bite of her lip, Evie was between her legs tip barely brushing where she needed her most. She reached up, tucking the blue and silver tresses behind her ear as she took a small moment to admire the beauty above her.

Another crash was heard but the two were lost in each other and paid no mind to the pinkette's shenanigans. Evie licked her lips eyeing the beast under her, she purred when pupils dilated and a tail wagged.

"Stop being so cute~"

"Stop being sexy~"

Again, another crash and finally the two acknowledged the pinkette rubbing the back of her head before running out the room yet again screaming, 'I'm making breakfast!' followed by another high pitch scream that shot terror down the lycan's spine. They looked at each other before sharing a laugh. Evie got up first, taking the covers with her to wrap around her body.

"Come on, before she accidentally sets my house on fire"

Mal smiled, getting up to follow the bluenette into her bathroom. Her ears twitched at the sound of the stove lighting followed by a very enthusiastic shout of joy. Her eyebrows furrowed but decided against going to see what was going on alone. She wouldn't admit it but Audrey scared her. The girl was so full of energy and just pure optimism that she had no idea how Evie handled her. After a quick shower, well, quick with a side of an intense make out and Mal now sporting a few hickies on her neck, the two headed to the kitchen. Audrey was no where to be found, yet, the room was fine somehow. The lycan sniffed the air curious as to what the pinkette had made. She turned to see Evie was equally confused.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't really-"

A sudden scream from directly behind Mal caused the lycan to jump hard enough to land on the counter across from the grinning vampire. Evie covered her mouth to hide her laughter, while Mal was trying to get her heart to restart. It was too early for this shit. Audrey giggled, dashing out the kitchen once again.

Mal shot the bluenette a glare and shoved her with her tail, which on made the vampire laugh even harder. 

"Not funny"

Evie helped the girl climb down.

"It was pretty funny"

"Like your face?"

"You weren't saying that when you were riding it~"

"Oh fuck off!"

Both were grinning at each other, to Mal, it felt right being able to go back and forth with Evie. The bluenette didn't get a chance to retort because next thing they knew, Audrey had gotten outside. Well, the door wasn't locked or closed actually, but neither wanted a vampire hyped up on five gallons worth of coffee running around. Evie sighed, rubbing her temple while Mal snickered.

"This is why I don't let her have sweets..."

"Need help?"

Evie nodded with a whine.

"Please?"

Her frown turned upside down when the lycan pecked her lips and ran outside to hunt down Audrey. Even with how many times they've kissed already, it still left little sparks on her lips. She reached up, touching her lips gently with a growing smile. If she wasn't already head over heels for Mal, then she was now.

"AUDREY SLOW DOWN!"

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHA!"

Oh, right, her best friend was running around like a maniac and the girl she was hopelessly in love with was trying to catch her. Evie stepped outside to see that Mal was actually very close to catching her, but Audrey was a lot faster than she normally was. She wasn't surprised that the lycan could keep up, only stumbling a few times when the vampire would side step her. It wasn't until Mal ran into a tree that Evie stepped in.

She made her way over to the groaning purplette trying not to laugh. 

"you ok?"

Mal was rubbing her snout with a huff before nodding. 

"Yeah not the first time I kissed a tree...."

"Or the last midget"

Mal and Evie looked up to see Uma with an amused look in her eyes as she laid on the tree's branch. The purplette flipped off her Uma with a smirk.

"Come down and say that to my face"

She pretended to think about it then shook her head with a chuckle, her attention brought to the maniac running around still. Was Audrey getting faster? She shrugged. 

"Nah, she has a thing with touching me and I'd rather not be noticed by her like this...what happened to her anyways?"

Evie sighed giving a weak smile, maybe Uma would help.

"Caffeine patches...we need to get them off so she'll start calming down"

"...well good luck with that! I'd rather not get chased down by a horny, hyper vampire"

The bluenette seemed to deflate at that. Mal didn't know why, but it upset her a lot to see the girl like that. With a grunt, she turned to the pinkette.

"AUDREY! UMA'S HERE!"

The pinkette stopped, looking to the two before her eyes landed on the now retreating lycan. Uma jumped down already halfway to Mal's backyard. Audrey locked on to her target, taking off after the fluffy girl like a rocket.

"UMA COME BACK! I NEED YOUR FLUFF"

"MAL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"UMA~"

Evie had to grab Mal, moving her out the way of a torpedo vampire now chasing Uma. The lycan was already hauling ass, running on all fours. The purplette just smirked at her Uma, she needed the exercise anyways. Mal laughed, watching her friend dodge the pinkette, even falling over a few times only to scramble away just in time.

"THAT'S FOR UPSETTING EVIE BASTARD!"

"Awww Mal, you'd risk your friend for me?"

It was a joke but Evie saw how the lycan suddenly blushed, rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish grin.

"Of course I would, besides UMA NEEDS THE EXERCISE!"

Evie giggled at the lycan but Mal's response fell on deaf ears, her focus mainly to avoid being touched by the hyper. She grit her teeth, ducking her head in time to avoid an outstretched hand. She whipped her head around, swiped her leg under the pinkette's feet and pinned her down when she fell. Audrey landed with an 'oof', rubbing the back of her head as the lycan glared back at the two unhelpful assholes.

"COULD YOU TWO GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME?!"

Mal shot her Uma a glare.

"YOU MEAN LIKE HOW YOU REFUSED TO HELP EVIE?"

"FUCK YOU MOORES!"

"THAT'S EVIE'S JOB ATLANTICA!"

About to march over there and shove her Uma’s face in the ground, Mal paused smelling a familiar scent. She guessed Evie could smell it too judging by how fast the girl’s head whipped around, as well as Uma who almost let Audrey go. Almost. She still had the girl pinned under her, surprised she wasn’t struggling to get away but then again, she wasn’t surprised to her stomach being pet again. Uma deadpanned and just accepted her fate. 

“Sup beautiful, miss me?”

That familiar annoying voice was what drew her attention. Her face hardened, claws extended and she snarled at the boy.

_‘How does he even have the balls to come back after what he did?’_

Evie eyed the newcomer with distrust, even stopping stepping between him and Mal when he tried to get closer. Her eyes turned red, hissing at him as a warning and he feared back in an attempt to charge her. Uma made a move to step in but Mal beat her to it, stepping between the lycan and Evie with a deep growl that sent chills down everyone’s spines. The male stopped, seeming to shrink down at her hard glare.At least she knew what her dream was about now.

Evie frowned, gripping the purplette’s wrist as she met the male’s glare with one of her own.

“I’m guessing you know him?”

Mal made a strangled groan like noise, she really hoped he would’ve gotten the message at this point. She hung her head in shame when she nodded. 

“Yeah...he was my potential before you but..”

She raised her head to snap at the boy, he reared back looking between the two with mistrust.

“He knows the rules and shouldn’t be here...especially after what he did..”

He couldn’t speak in that form, so he shifted back to his hybrid form, arms folded with a look of dissatisfaction. Mal grunted, subconsciously pushing herself back against the vampire and felt at ease once a cold hand was placed on her hip. 

He took a step forward but Uma growled are him as a warning so he stayed.

“I said I was sorry...”

Mal scoffed, arms folded with the hip under the bluenette’s hand cocked. The sun had finally risen, illuminating the two girls from where Audrey was. She’d already removed the patches, finally able to feel her brain slow down and mentally noted to NEVER take anything from strangers again. Which, she should’ve already practiced but she was known for not being able to say, ‘no’. Once she’d finally gotten her vision to refocus, she took in the sight of Uma above her and lets just say that her thoughts were no where near innocent.

To ease the growing wetness in her panties, she looked over to the duo. Curiosity got the better of her so she tugged on the tuft of fur that was thicker around the lycan’s neck.

“Who’s that?”

Without looking to the pinkette, Uma responded with a growl in her voice as she watched the boy’s movements.

“I see you’re back to normal....that’s Mal’s ex-potential mate”

“Ohh...what’d he do? and that only happens about 8 times a week”

“You’ll find out in a bit just keep watching, it gets good”

With that, the lycan got off the girl before offering a clawed hand to help her up. Audrey smiled, taking her hand and let the girl pull her up. She blushed at how fast she was pulled up and into a thick chest; Uma had to grab her waist to steady the vampire, the two looked at each other briefly before the lycan moved away with an added cough.

“I gotta make sure Mal’s ok...”

“I-I’ll help, besides I’ve never seen Evie so...so...”

“Pissed?”

“Hostile! There’s the word”

Uma nodded, joining the other two with Audrey in tow. She caught the lycan’s sad excuse of an apology and her chest swelled with pride at her Mal finally putting her foot down.

The purplette pinched the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed. It was too damn early for this shit. First Audrey who somehow calmed down, and now this sad excuse for a wolf. She was about to ask the forbidden, ‘what’s next?’ question but decided not to test the universe. She groaned listening to his rambling before her snarl cut him off. 

“Listen...I said it then and I’ll say it now, you maybe hot and all but I hate who you are as a fellow lycan”

Uma watched the bluenette’s jaw clenched and chuckled at the sight. Evie gripped the lycan’s hip a bit harder, nails digging into fur and flesh; sending a pleasurable chill down Mal’s spine.

She raised a brow waiting for the boy to speak, watching him try to appeal to her as he addressed her. 

“I know I messed up-“

“You can say that again...”

He glared at Uma but was suddenly grabbed by the smaller lycan by the fur on his chin and pulled down to her height.

“Hey! Eyes right here buddy”

Even Audrey was disgusted in the way he eyed the purplette with that smirk, she didn’t even know Mal like that and already wanted to get her away from him.

He licked his lips, eyeing how much her body had changed since he last saw her.

“My eyes have always been on you beautiful~”

“Stop thinking with your cock and talk Kevin, why the hell are you here?”

Mal was so done with this guy, the way he only eyed her like a piece of meat made her want to smash his face in the dirt. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but his eyes on her sent a wave of uneasiness through her body. She grimaced, pushing his shoulders to put distance between them; he chuckled at her.

“Come on Mal...it was an accident, I can back for you...for us my little plumb”

Uma scoffed while her Mal rolled her eyes, the purplette raised a brow at his cocky attitude.

“Oh? You mean how you thought fucking those other girls behind my back was an _‘accident’_?”

“Yes! I already apologized, what more do you want?”

Both vampires’ eyes widened, Evie grit her teeth but stayed out of it. It wasn’t really her place to say anything. Right? All she could do was grab Mal’s hand to hold, giving a squeeze of encouragement to which the lycan squeezed back.

“What do I want? I want you’re disgusting ass to go back home...I already rejected you, get that through your head!”

“Pft-“

The purplette chuckled dryly at the boy, he was still just a boy in her eyes. He rolled his eyes now finally acknowledging the two vampires with a scowl.

“You’ve never rejected me, so you’re not going to now”

“Oh? So you’re going to try to control me now? After EVERYTHING you put me through, you think I’m just going to get on my knees and jack you off?”

“Well, duh what else are you good for?”

This time, Mal had to stop Uma and Evie from attacking the lycan. Not easy when you’re the shortest one there, she pushed Uma back into Audrey before cupping the bluenette’s cheek gently. 

“Hey...I know he’s an ass but don’t kill him yet...”

“Mal, he needs to leave. Now. Either make him leave or Uma and I will make him leave”

Despite her obvious anger, Evie leaned into the girl’s hand. She could understand the discomfort, plus she was literally arguing with her ex in front of them.

“Possessiveness is kinda hot on you, you should show it more often~”

Mal did something that’s became a normal thing for them at this point. She raised up on her tip toes, planting a small kiss on the vampire’s lips. It wasn’t enough to settle the growing rage in Evie, she gripped the fur on her waist, pulling their bodies as close as they could get.

“You think this is hot, wait until we get back to my room~”

“Kinky...do it more I love it~”

Evie smashed their lips together, careful to not accidentally puncture the lycan’s lips with her fangs. She nipped her lip, clawed her waist anything to show this asshole that Mal had moved on already and Mal was loving it. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down to reach her lips better. Uma whistled at the gawking male, she loved for the day that his ego would be shot down. They kissed for a few more seconds, the bluenette’s hands on the girl’s ass gripping it; enticing a small needy whimper out of Mal. She clawed the vampire’s shoulders, ears pinned back as she wanted more. When they pulled apart, Mal was left a panting and horny mess while Evie was ready to kill a bitch.

Audrey fanned herself, leaning against the lycan with a grin.

“And THAT’S how you claim a girl! Take notes raggedy Anne~”

He snarled at the pinkette, who just flipped him off with a wink.

“Awww~ did I make the boy mad?”

“What did you say to me bat breathe?”

She gasped, a hand to her chest as he spoke through clenched teeth.

“Oh no! The big bad wolf is gonna eat me! Someone call Little Red to teach this boy how to treat a girl properly”

“Excuse me? Who the hell are you anyways?”

“The best friend of the girl that your ex replaced you with~”

That seemed to really piss him off but she knew he couldn’t touch her, not only because her running around on caffeine wasn’t the fastest she could run but because she knew Uma wouldn’t let him. As if the gods wanted to prove her point, Uma grabbed her side and pressed herself as she started him down. It made her heart scream and she couldn’t not wrap her arms around the girl.She glanced down to the pinkette, seeing her smiling and nuzzling into her fur. She wouldn’t admit it, but she actually liked the attention. At this point, Evie had enough. She would’ve growled at the boy if she could, instead settled for making him feel more insecure than his obvious daddy issues. Just for show, she nipped the purplette’s lips pulling to entice another whine from the shorter girl. She locked eyes with him, smirking which only caused a deep rumble to rise from his chest.

“You mean you tell me, you replaced me for a bat?!”

“Actually-“

“Actually yes, yes she did because clearly you have no idea how to treat a girl”

He scoffed, eyes trained on the way the purplette clung to that bloodsucker. Her pupils were blown, tail wagging and had a grip on the girl’s shoulder. He growled, that was supposed to be him, and he knew he missed his chance but the beast him couldn’t let her go. He saw how she pressed herself against the taller girl, nuzzled into her neck and his heart clenched.

Yet, his anger returned once the vampire wrapped an arm around her slim waist, the other hand on her hip.

“Why are you still here? On my property no less”

“If you were listening bat, I came back for my Mal”

Uma choked a laugh followed by the other three. The bluenette had to cover her mouth to remain serious, not easy when the girl of your dreams had her face in your neck. Mal wasn’t worried about Kevin, but she was getting annoyed with his refusal to let her go. It wasn’t that hard, her Aunt Elsa did it, why couldn’t he?

“Your Mal? You poor boy...she’s with me now”

“Like she would chose a bloodsucker over her own kind”

They were so tired of him and with a sigh, Evie pulled her shirt down to reveal the potential’s mate mark on her shoulder. His jaw dropped, the sun was up, and it was getting hot.

“Are you done? Because we have our last day of school and need to get ready”

“I...Mal...”

The purplette ignored him, dragging Uma’s hand to pull her toward’s the bluenette’s house along with Audrey holding Uma’s take and Evie with an arm around the lycan’s waist. They left him there, his pride swallowed and ego destroyed. Evie glanced back at the boy with a blank look.

_‘Pathetic’_

“Wait till your mom hears about this Mal, she won’t be happy and you’ll be mines”

The purplette flipped him off with a smirk.

“Be my guest”


	2. Discontinued

For everyone who actually liked this little thing I was doing, I'll keep it up and possibly post more to it but this wasn't the Pride Month Project I've been working on. This was just to give all of you amazing people something to read while I formulated how to even start this story. If you guys want updates to this one then I'll be more than happy to take requests. 

Just let me know but until then. 

See you guys in Gray Area. ;)


End file.
